Les couloirs de Poudlard
by Toxic Vador
Summary: Ron est saoulant. Vraiment saoulant. Les potions c'est dangereux. Surtout lorsqu'elles atteignent Severus et lui changent son comportement... Radicalement. Après ça, Harry est dedans jusqu'au cou, enfin au début... Et Drago qui joue les aguicheurs. Et Severus toujours aussi machiavélique comme le Serpentard qu'il est. /!\ yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hello moi c'est Toxic Vador (aucun rapport avec HP, je le reconnais U_U ).

Ceci est ma 1ère fanfic que j'ai écrite en partie pendant mon stage … Les lemons seront sûrement moyens car ce sont mes 1er aussi... En espérant que les critiques seront indulgentes, bonne lecture ! ^v^

(PS : Je posterais un chapitre par semaine.)

 **Disclaimer :** tous les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

 **Rating :** R16 (présence de léger lemon dans ce chapitre)

SSHP plus HPDM en second plan

...

 _Chapitre 1 :_

 **Cours de potion :**

"-Hé Harry c'est ça ?" fit Ron en chuchotant, demandant pour la énième fois si ce qu'il faisait était correct.

Harry soupira. Non seulement il devait supporter les sarcasmes de Snape et la mauvaise humeur des Serpentards due à leur perte au dernier match de Quidditch contre les Griffondors mais en plus, il devait supporter Ron qui lui demandait sans cesse quelque chose.

Pourquoi Hermionne s'était-elle mise en binôme avec Dean ? D'accord ils s'étaient disputés ce matin mais la elle exagère ! C'est l'après-midi quand même ! Et puis Ron...

"-Alors Harry !" répéta-t-il encore.

"-OUI C'EST ÇA !" hurla Harry excédé.

Sous la colère il balança quelque chose dans le chaudron de Ron qui commença à faire des bulles orange fluo.

Hermionne qui avait tout vu cria.

"-Mais Harry ! Le professeur Snape a dit que la moindre erreur et cette potion …"

Mais elle se tut. Snape s'approcha et murmura d'une voix dangereusement basse.

"-Mr Potter, encore vous. Je vois que jamais vous n'apprendrez à vous contrôler..."

et après une courte pose, savourant son insulte

"-J'espère qu'il n'en est pas de même" fit-il avec un regard suffisant "avec votre vessie..."

Et la classe hurla de rire. Harry baissa instinctivement les yeux et vit que son pantalon était trempé et poisseux.

"-Mais professeur ! C'est de la potion ! Elle m'a éclaboussée quand... quand …" ralentit-il

"-Quand quoi, Mr Potter ?" fit Snape, une lueur jubilatoire dans les yeux. "Quand vous êtes vous fait dess..."

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase car un grand BOOM provenant du chaudron le heurta de plein fouet et le fit s'écrouler contre un mur de la classe, inconscient.

"-Hé merde." fit Harry.

* * *

 **Grande salle. Dîner.**

"-Hermionne j'ai compris lâche moi..." soupira Harry, encore une fois.

"-Mais Harry tu ne comprend pas ! Tu cours un grand danger ! Il était écrit que cette potion désinhibe et supprime toutes retenues de la personne qui en prends !"

"-Et alors ch'vois pas où est l'problème 'mione." fit Ron la bouche pleine.

"-Et alors c'est que tu n'as pas lu le manuel." répliqua Hermionne, en grimaçant de dégoût à la vue de Ron qui en mettait partout.

"-Hermionne j'ai lu que, oui, cette potion engendrait une attirance pour celui qui a fait boire mais le problème est que je suis un garçon. Or Snape aussi si je ne m'abuse." fit-il posément _"Enfin quoique avec sa taille fine et ses fesses rebondies... Mais à quoi je pense ?"_ finit-il dans sa tête.

"-... donc il est possible que ça arrive."

 _"Heu ? Elle a dit quoi Mione... ? J'ai pas suivi..."_ pensa-t-il.

"-Oui eh bien c'est pas grave d'accord ?" hasarda-t-il.

Hermionne et Ron le regardèrent comme si il était possédé.

"-Quoi ? Kess jé dis ?"

"-Rien" firent ils ensembles, en gardant un regard sceptique.

* * *

 **Infirmerie :**

"-Oh Albus que va-t-on faire... ?" fit McGonagall en réprimant un hurlement de rire.

"-T'sais qu't'es sexy avec cette robe Potter... ?"

"-Heu..."

"-Albus ! Que va-t-on faire de lui !?"

"-Hé bien... On va le laisser comme ça ! Je l'aime bien moi !"

"-Mmmh... T'as un cul à damner Potter, tu l'savais ?"

"-IIIIRK"

"-Severus ! Détachez vous de Potter ! Albus ! Arrêtez de regarder et séparez les !"

"-Oui Oui..." fit Dumbledore en attrapant Snape pour le tirer en arrière.

"-Maiiiiiiiiieuuuuuh... Albuseuuuuuuh..." chouina-t-il en s'asseyant sur un lit, dos à tout le monde et boudant.

"-Merci..." fit Harry la voix éraillée et le souffle court.

"-Potter pourquoi étiez-vous à l'infirmerie ?" fit McGo.

"-Pour voir... Si le professeur... Allait bien..."

"-Mais quel est cet intérêt soudain Potter ?"

"-AÏE !" hurla Pomfresh. "IL M'A MORDU LE CON !"

"-Severus ! Mais ça ne va pas ?"

"-Elle a voulu m'empoisonner !"

"-Absolument pas! Je voulais vous faire dormir !"

"-Ça revient au même !"

"-Severus s'il vous plaît" fit Dumbledore pendant que Harry et McGo filaient discret. "Prenez cette potion."

Severus méfiant, pris la potion et s'endormit comme une masse.

* * *

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla avec une érection.

"-Hé merde."

Il avait rêvé toute la nuit de Snape qui lui disait qu'il était sexy, qu'il avait un cul à damner puis qu'il le jetais avec force sur un lit de l'infirmerie et …

Il entreprit de s'occuper de son érection qui l'avait ramené à la « dure » réalité. Il lança un sort de silence sur son lit et commença à se toucher. Bientôt, il enfonça un doigt dans son intimité, gémissant.

Finalement, il jouit en hurlant le prénom de son professeur de potion.

Ça faisait longtemps que Harry avait accepté son attirance plus que physique pour Snape. Seulement il refoulait tout en bloc, sachant pertinemment qui lui le détestait et qu'en plus il était hétéro. Harry secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées, s'habilla et partit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Arrivé là-bas, il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et vit Snape. Soudain son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Snape avait une moue boudeuse super mignonne comparée à son expression de colère froide habituelle. Harry se sentit fondre lorsque ses yeux s'illuminèrent en le voyant et lui adressa un petit coucou de la main qu'il lui rendit par un signe de tête. Il avait l'air guéri pourtant. Et il se rappela ce que lui avait dit Hermionne.

 _"Oh... Et merde"_ pensa-t-il en s'asseyant et saluant ses camarades.

* * *

Pendant le cours de potion Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Les regards énamourés de Snape ne l'aidaient pas et lorsque ce dernier se pencha pour ramasser une fiole. Harry failli jouir sur place.

 _"Putain de bordel de merde ! Ce mec a une descente de rein à damner tous les saints !"_ hurla-t-il dans sa tête.

Du coup, à la fin du cours, il ignora Snape qui lui lançait « À demain Potter » mais Harry trop occupé qu'il était à courir vers les toilettes, ne remarqua pas le petit sourire sur le visage de son professeur.

Une fois dans les toilettes, Harry commença à faire des vas et viens sur sa verge et se libéra en retenant son souffle.

 _"Ok" réfléchi-t-il en en sortant. "Ok. Donc Pomfresh a dû trouver un atténuateur des effets sinon pendant le cours il m'aurait encore... glups... Non n'y pense pas !"_ se reprit il, de peur que son érection revienne. _"Elle n'a pas dû trouver un anti-poison assez fort pour le guérir complètement..."_

"-Harry !" l'appela Hermionne. " On va être en retard tu viens !"

"-C'est bon 'Mione relax... C'est dans..." fit Ron jetant un œil à sa montre. "Merde c'est dans une minute et on doit faire cachots tour d'astronomie ! Viiiiiiiite !" couina-t-il en se précipitant dans les escaliers. "Harryyyy !"

"-Ha ben enfin..." murmura Hermionne, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres en lui emboîtant le pas avec Harry.

...

Voilà ! Je suis une auteure sadique vous verrez …

Pour les reviews je ne pourrais pas répondre à celles qui n'ont pas de compte, désolée...

Bisous ! \\(^v^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux Reviews**

Zeugma412 :

Hahaha. Tu as bonne intuition !

Merci à toi.

SuperMissPanda :

Hé c'est bon Syriel tu vas pas nous chier une pendule ! Elle arrive ta suite !

Et puis comme spécifiéé... Je suis sadique.

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 :_

Severus regardait l'orage et la pluie se déchaîner, appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Comme ce temps le mettait en joie (toutes proportions gardées bien évidemment). Il avait une vue sur le lac noir dont la surface était balayée par les vents. Puis il vit un tentacule du calamar géant fendre l'eau, se tendre en l'air, un poisson coincé dedans. Le tentacule se resserra jusqu'à ce que le poisson ne cesse de frétiller. Il eut un petit rire. Il se sentais un peu comme le calamar, en moins visqueux et plus attirant... Il trouvait une ressemblance avec le poisson. Une fois que la proie était ferré, elle avait beau s'échiner, elle était ferrée.

Harry sortait de sa retenue avec une érection grandissante.

 _"Putain de Snape de merde !"_

Il sentait son érection lui faire de plus en plus mal. Dieu comme il bénissait les robes de sorcier bien larges... Il se précipita dans un couloir vide pour se soulager lorsqu'il entendit un bruit, comme une sorte de gémissement...

Severus ricana doucement. Il était content de voir l'effet qu'il produisait sur Potter. Cet imbécile avait cherché en vain à cacher son érection mais Severus n'était pas dupe. Il lui avait fait frotter le parquet car il savait que le frottement sur son entrejambe le ferait bien chier. Oui Severus était un chieur. Mais seulement avec les gens qu'il... Ah bon ? Non. Enfin. Il s'était bien amusé au moins à allumer le gamin. Il se savait assez séduisant et avait bien remarqué que son torse opale et ses fesses bien galées avaient de l'effet sur lui... Donc il passa de sa chambre à sa salle de bain nu « par inadvertance » et avait bien vu la lueur lubrique d'envie dans les yeux...d'Harry. _"Je peux l'appeler comme ça maintenant..."._

Harry se rapprocha doucement des bruits étouffés et pila net, les yeux agrandit, son érection plus vibrante que jamais devant un Drago totalement offert à lui dans une position plus qu'alléchante. Il était de ¾ et Harry prit tout son temps pour le détailler. De son pantalon légèrement baissé jusqu'au milieu des fesses, dans lequel se trouvait sa main, ou l'autre devant, son dos cambré et son torse fin et musclé tout pâle, ses bouts de chair rose pointés, jusqu'à son visage plein d'extase et ses yeux brillants bleu acier mis-clos.

-"Malfoy ?

-Mmh… Potter ? fit Drago en s'arrêtant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais … ? fit Harry en s'approchant.

-Je... Mmh... ça se voit pas ? Reprit-il.

-Mais… T'es...

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Drago en souriant lubriquement. Et n'essaye pas de cacher ton excitation je la distingue clairement...

-Je... Nan... C'est pas... "

Harry hésitait : devait-il aller se soulager tout seul en pensant à Severus ou devait-il aller prendre Drago, offert à lui, plus bandant que jamais ? Un gémissement plus puissant de Drago le fit revenir à la « dure » réalité.

\- "Sans rire Mal... Drago, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Questionna le brun se rapprochant bien trop. En réalité, il avait déjà cédé.

-Pourquoi... ? T'es... bête ou quoi... Harry ?

-Non mais je...

-Pffff... Je te croyais... plus... intelli... mmh... gent... "

Harry rigola et mit ses mains sur les fines hanches de Drago.

\- "Hahaha... essaye pas de faire du sarcasme quand t'es comme ça, c'est physiquement impossible...

-Laul... Mmh! "

Des mains s'étaient mises à lui caresser le ventre et à lui taquiner les tétons. Harry n'avait pas su résister.

 _" Putain il est trop bandant, j'en ai marre de ma main je veux un cul ! "_ hurla une voix dans sa tête.

\- "Merde, Merde, Merde, Merde, Merde ! " jurait Severus en courant dans les couloirs.

Il avait juste voulu savoir comme ça par curiosité ! Eh ben il aurait pas du !

\- "Merdeuh ! "

Grâce à un sort de détection par la Magie Noire, il avait voulu savoir où Harry allait se soulager et l'avait sentit aux cotés de Drago. Il arriva dans le dit-couloir et il eut juste le temps d'entendre « Drago t'es si serré ! » qu'il fit demi-tour.

Il avait était stupide d'y croire réellement.

 **Le lendemain.**

\- "Mais quel CON ! " se lamentait Harry assis dans un fauteuil dans un coin de la salle commune, la tête entre les mains. "Mais quel con, quel con, quel con ! Je l'aime et je le trompe limite ! Putaiiiiiiiiiiiiin... " se mit-il à chouiner. "Euh stop. J'ai dit queua... ? " Harry réfléchit et releva la tête, les yeux vague. "Je l'aime... ? Hein ? Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Ah ben oui. Merde. J'aime Snape. Je veux le prendre. Je veux qu'il me prenne. Je veux l'embrasser, le toucher, discuter avec lui, le voir sourire, rire, pleurer. Je l'aime et j'aimerais tellement faire partie de sa vie... Mais lui... Il... Il... " le visage d'Harry jusque là impassible se décomposa. "Non ! Pleure pas ici ."

Il se recomposa un visage neutre et monta au dortoir.

 _"Ron et Hermionne sont pas là tiens... "_

Il ne chercha pas d'avantage, il s'en foutait comme du balai dans le cul de Lucius Malfoy ou des caleçons de Dumbledore. Si tant est qu'il en mette... Nan pas penser. Il arriva dans le dortoir et, oh, comme la vie est chienne, il trébucha sur ce qui s'avéra après vérification être son livre de potion, ce qui le replongea dans une mélancolie morne. Il attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit de la tour Griffondor.

 _"Je vais aller me changer un peu les idées ."_

\- "Beuuuuuuuuuuuh... "

Severus était assis à sa table dans ses appartements, les bras étalés, la tête posée et ses yeux fatigués fixant la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu en face de lui.

\- "Pffff, je l'ai bientôt finie... " souffla-t-il, légèrement pompette. (Il tient bien l'alcool le Sevy ! Presque une bouteille de WPF)

Ça l'avait pris d'un coup, au dîner dans la grande salle il avait penser à Pot... Harry et il avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Il s'était vite recomposé un visage neutre. Une fois dans ses appartements il avait laissé libre court à ses pensées pour une des rares fois de sa vie.

\- "Ça fait mal. Je me sens déchiré. L'homme que je rêve d'embrasser avec passion, que je rêve de lui faire l'amour, avec qui je veux finir ma vie en aime un autre. J'ai mal. Je souffre trop. J'ai l'impression de manquer d'air, je veux être avec lui, rire avec lui, voire son si beau sourire, le regarder dans les yeux, ces beaux yeux émeraude qui me regarderaient avec amour et espièglerie. Je l'aime. Je l'aime à en pleurer. Je l'aime à en crever. "

* * *

Sevy va-t-il se suicider ?

La suite à le prochain épisode !^^

En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Continuez de reviewer !

À la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**Je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews en espérant que vous ne serez pas déçues.**

* * *

Harry se promenait dans les couloirs, seul, ruminant ses pensées. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il était arrivé devant le fameux couloir. Il y faisait sombre et les fenêtres tout le long laissaient filtré la lumière bleutée de la nuit.

-"Bon ça ne sert à rien de ruminer. Allons faire un tour." Et Severus sortit.

Harry se colla contre un mur et glissa lentement. Il rapprocha ses genoux de son menton et les entoura de ses bras. Sa cape glissa et il se mit à sangloter. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Drago après leur « partie »

 _ **Flashback**_

-"Drago ! Fit Harry en lui attrapant le bras.

\- Kess tu veux Potter ? Lui demanda froidement le blond en s'arrêtant.

\- Heu... hésita-t-il, décontenancé par le ton froid. Je voulais savoir...

\- Si ? Grouille j'ai potion

\- Si... "continua-t-il avec un pincement au cœur." Enfin, pourquoi, pourquoi tu as baisé avec moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir aguiché ? Est-ce que... tu m'aimes... ?" Il rougit violemment. "Si... si c'est la cas sache que je...

 **-** Pfuahahahaha ! Nan arrête ton traineau Potter ! Hahaha !

\- Mais... commença Harry, décontenancé, puis se composant un visage neutre. Alors explique toi, Malfoy.

\- Hou... Je t'ai vexé ? Fit Malfoy avec un air espiègle. Écoutes, oui il faut reconnaître que tu es mignon Potter, mais t'as surtout un corps de folie ! Et ce soir là, j'avais juste envie de ton cul !

\- Ah... ok. Fit Harry soulagé. D'accord."

Il lâcha le bras de Malfoy qui partit et se retrouva seul.

 _ **Fin du Flashback**_

Harry se mit à sangloter de plus belle. Il avait « trompé » Severus pour quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas et qu'il n'aimait pas. De plus, il était certain que Severus ne l'aimait pas non plus.

" J'ai mal Severus " murmura-t-il, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et sa langue l'attrapa automatiquement.

" C'est salé." se dit-il " comme l'amour " finit-il amèrement.

Et il se mit clairement à pleurer.

SSHPSSHP

Comme par hasard les pas de Severus le menèrent au fameux couloir. Mais alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, il entendit un sanglot.

 _"Cette voix... je la connais..."_ se dit Severus en approchant furtivement.

Puis soudain il s'arrêta net, les yeux grands ouverts et les oreilles à l'affût. Est-ce qu'il avait réellement entendu ça ? Severus tendit encore plus l'oreille et ce qu'il entendit provoqua en lui un sentiment indescriptible.

 _"C'est la voix d'Harry !"_ Hurla une voix dans sa tête.

Il répétait ça en une incessante litanie.

-"Severus, Severus, Severus, Severus,Severus, Severus, Severus, Severus, excuse moi Severus je suis désolé je voulais pas je l'aime pas Severus s'il te plaît pardonne moi je t'en pries je t'aime Severus..."

Severus resta là, interdit.

 _" Il m'aime ? Mais il a baisé Drago !"_ se fit-il la réflexion en fronçant les sourcils. _"Je n'y comprends plus RIEN DU TOUT"_

Et un Severus qui n'y comprend rien, ça fait et dit des trucs totalement improbables et inattendus... Et l'alcool qui embrumait légèrement son esprit, même si il avait dé-saoulé depuis, n'arrangeait rien...

-"Harry ? C'est à cause de moi que tu pleures ?" fit-il en venant près d'Harry.

Harry redressa la tête, le visage baigné de larmes, et plongea ses yeux d'émeraude qui ne pleuraient plus dans les yeux de son professeur.

-"Oui c'est toi mon problème" fit Harry froidement et essuyant ses larmes pendant que Severus s'accroupissait. "C'est toi car mon amour pour toi me détruit et je suis sûr que c'est pas réciproque et que le fait que tu m'aies allumé venait que tu étais sous l'emprise de la potion. J'ai bien vu quand tu as été guéri, tu as arrêté." continua-t-il plus iceberg que jamais. "Je t'aime et je me déteste espèce de sale mmffff ?"

Severus avait craqué. Voir Harry froid mais malheureux comme ça, à cause de lui et sachant ce qu'il savait, avait brisé toutes ses barrières. Il avait fondu sur les lèvres d'Harry pour les lui capturer. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, se découvrant.

Lorsque Severus avait fondu sur Harry, il avait d'abord failli s'étouffer de stupeur. Puis, goûtant à la bouche de celui avec qui il voudrait passer sa vie, il répondit avec douceur.

" Il y a un arrière goût de Whisky Pur Feu pas désagréable... " se dit-il en léchant les lèvres de Severus.

Harry et Severus étaient à présent tous les deux à genoux à côté du mur à s'embrasser comme des noyés. Mais lorsque Harry voulu approfondir le baiser, Severus chancela et lui tomba dessus, ce qui rompit le contact. Mais personne ne bougea. Severus passa juste ses bras autour des épaules et du torse d'Harry, qui en fit de même. Ils reprirent calmement leur souffle ainsi posés.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant assez longtemps, enlacés, la lumière bleutée passant toujours par les fenêtres. À la différence du jour, Poudlard était très calme la nuit. Seuls venaient troubler le silence les bruissements d'ailes et les hululements des hiboux, le vent très doux dans les tours du château, le bruit de l'eau du Lac Noir qui s'échouait sur la rive...

Harry voulu se redresser mais Severus qui s'était à moitié assoupi ne suivit pas le mouvement et tomba encore une fois mais sur les fesses. Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis se mirent à rire. Chacun se fit la réflexion que l'autre avait un rire, un sourire et des yeux émeraudes ou onyx magnifiques. Ils se levèrent et Severus se dirigea vers les fenêtres pour admirer la nuit. Harry le rejoignit et se colla dans son dos, lui enlaçant tendrement la taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le Maître des potions mit une main sur celles d'Harry et pendant un moment encore, ils contemplèrent la nuit. Pas besoin de mots, le contact suffit. Puis n'y tenant plus, Severus se retourna, colla son front à celui d' Harry et lui murmura d'un ton infiniment doux, les yeux d'onyx perdus dans les émeraudes brillantes.

-"Je t'aime. Aussi"

Et alors Severus vit les deux orbes vertes qu'il aimait tant scintiller comme jamais il ne les avait vues.

* * *

À suiiiivre ^v^

Lemon is coming !

(Enfin ! \\(*w*)/)

* * *

Pour ma prochaine fic, quel(s) couple(s) préférez-vous ?

Snarry-Remius-Dramionne

Draron

Drablaise

Drarry

ou

Sevrius-Draron ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **Zeugma412/Alexyae:**

Merci pour votre Review ^v^. Comme je n'ai pas trop d'avis je pense faire un SSSB-HPDM, mais merci quand même ^^

* * *

 **/!\ Lemon dans ce chapitre /!\**

 **Bonne lecture ^w^**

* * *

 _Les paroles en italiques = fourchelang_

* * *

 _Chapitre 4:_

-"Harry. Tu es sûr ?"

Harry et Severus étaient dans les appartements de ce dernier. La lumière tamisée créée par les bougies donnait une ambiance chaleureuse. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le lit de Severus, vert et argent bien entendu.

L'horloge sonna 23 heures.

-"Harry il est 23h tu peux encore rentrer sans que l'on te pose trop de question."

Harry hésitait. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et ramena la couverture sur son bas.

-"Je... "Il prit une inspiration." Oui je suis sûr, non je ne veux pas rentrer. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux passer cette nuit avec toi.

-Je... Je veux pas te faire mal Harry...

-Et donc si je suis ton raisonnement, si je rentre à la tour Gryffondor et qu'on reporte, je n'aurais pas mal une prochaine fois ? Car prochaine fois il y aura mon amour, je peux te l'assurer..."

Tout en disant cette dernière phrase, Harry s'était redressé et approché de Severus au bord du lit, d'une démarche féline avec le dos creusé et les omoplates saillantes de façon à aguicher son « amour ». Severus déglutit avec difficulté et sentit son excitation venir. Il vit que c'en était de même pour Harry ce qui le fit bander encore plus.

Harry le vit, attrapa son menton et lui roula une méga pelle. Severus approfondit le baiser et bascula sur Harry. Ils s'embrassèrent fiévreusement jusqu'à se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Severus regarda Harry avec un sourire, se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement... ?" en lui caressant les bouts de chair roses sur son torse.

-"Mmmh... un indice : ton corps le réclame depuis un moment... AÏE !

-Je voudrais une réponse claire Mr Potter." Fit Severus tout en pinçant le sein d'Harry puis se mettant à faire des vas et viens sur la verge du brun.

-"Mmmh... Aaaah... Oui _Severussssss... Ssssseverussssss..._ " lui répondit seulement l'intéressé, finissant en fourchelang.

Severus s'arrêta, surprit, puis reprit.

-"Je vois que lorsqu'il s'agit de moi vous ne vous contrôlez plus Mr Potter... Heureusement qu'il ne s'agit pas ici de votre vessie mais bien d'autre chose d'infiniment plus excitant..."

Harry s'apprêta à répliquer mais, avisant l'air taquin de Severus, se contenta de gémir.

-"Alors Mr Potter j'attends..." reprit langoureusement Severus.

Harry prononça juste en mot en fourchelang mais en booucle.

-"Ce qui veut dire... ?"

Harry, pour toute réponse, ne fit que le regarder dans les yeux noir profond obscurcit par le désir.

Severus et Harry ne bougeaient plus et se regardaient dans les yeux. Après un court moment, Severus reprit ses vas et viens et Harry gémit en prononçant son prénom en fourchelang. Dieu comme ça l'excitait ! Il accéléra un peu ses mouvements.

-"Mr Potter je répète ma question... Que voulez-vous vraiment... ?

-... "fut la réponse d'Harry qui s'empara de la verge de Severus.

-"Mr Pott... Mmmh ! Aah Harry !

-O...Oui... ?

-Dis le moi ! Mah... Je veux l'entendre !" gémit Severus en plein plaisir.

Harry s'arrêta et Severus émit un grognement de frustration.

-" Toi " fit Harry en regardant gravement Severus. " _Toi et ta bite_ " finit-il en fourchelang.

-" Ça voulait... dire quoi ? " Questionna Severus, essayant de ne pas se préoccuper de leur deux verges gonflées et du fourchelang d'Harry.

-" Mmmh... Quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser...

-Ben dis-moi alors !" fit severus impatient en agrippant le bras d'Harry.

-" _Ssssssseverussssss..._ " ria Harry en fourchelang. "Contrôle toi voyons !

-Je veux savoir dis-moi !" Severus se contrôlait de moins en moins.

-"C'est que... Je ne voudrais pas te choquer..." lui répondit Harry faussement inquiet.

-"Grrrr tu vas me dire oui ?" grogna le maître des potions en renversant Harry sur le lit.

Il le retourna et introduisit un doigt puis deux dans son intimité. Harry gémit de surprise et ses yeux s'agrandirent en même qu'il retenait son souffle et que Severus faisait des vas et viens avec ses doigts.

-"Quoi ? T'était d'accord non ?" demanda Severus inquiet en s'arrêtant.

-"Non... C'est juste..." répondit Harry, les yeux toujours grands ouverts.

-"Quoi mon amour ?" murmura Severus en posant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

-"Je... continues pour voir... ?

-Mais... t'es vierge... tu... Je vais te faire mal à aller trop vite...

-Continues ! Continues!" cria Harry ne se contenant plus.

Il s'empala plus sur les doigts de son amant en attrapant sa verge gonflée.

Severus, excité comma jamais, continua de préparer Harry. Mais soudain, le brun arrêta ses vas et viens et se retira des doigts de son amant.

-"Je vais te dire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure : « Toi et ta bite ». Je veux ta bonne grosse bite dans mon joli p'tit cul, quitte à marcher en canard pendant deux jours. Ça va, pas trop choqué ?

-...Tu rigoles... ? Ça m'excite plus que tout. Redis moi tout ça en fourchelang et tu ne marcheras plus pendant plus de trois jours minimum..."

Harry le regarda d'un air coquin et répéta en fourchelang mais avant qu'il ait pu finir Severus s'était jeté sur lui en lui murmurant un "C'était pour voir si tu avais les couilles. J'vais t'défoncer l'cul mon amour" langoureux.

Severus le pénétra lentement et attendit un mouvement d'Harry, signifiant qu'il était prêt. Quand il arriva, il entama les coups de butoir auxquels Harry répondait en gémissant en fourchelang et prononçant des brides de phrases incompréhensibles pour lui mais qui ne faisaient que le rendre encore plus dur.

Au bout d'un moment il attrapa le membre dur et brûlant de son amant et entreprit de le masturber. Severus se pencha et se mit à l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Les mains d'Harry jusque là dans son dos migrèrent vers ses fesses et se mit à les malaxer langoureusement. Severus rompit le baiser et entreprit de lécher les bouts de chair roses dressés et brûlants. Finalement, ils jouirent ensembles, Severus en criant le prénom de son brun, ledit brun le prénom du Maître des potions en fourchelang.

Ils recommencèrent trois fois encore et Severus accepta la dernière fois de se faire pénétrer, il était trop fatigué. Ce dernier s'effondra dans le lit après qu'Harry se soit retirer et blottit contre lui. Après un baiser sur le front du plus jeune, Severus s'endormit suivi de son amour.

 **HPSSHPSSHPSS**

 **Le lendemain** , Harry se réveilla avec un mal du cul carabiné.

-"J'ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaal..." se plaignit-il en se levant.

Il alla à la cuisine (ou plutôt fouiller dans les placards) afin de se préparer un p'tit déj en marchant en canard. Ridicule.

Il s'avéra qu'il n'y avait rien au final puisque le petit déjeuner se prenait habituellement dans la grande salle.

Réveillé par le bruit de son amour, Severus se redressa et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, observant le jeune homme se balader à poil et marchant en canard. Il était en train de formuler une remarque dans sa tête lorsque Harry, qui avait sentit qu'il était observé, se tourna d'un air mauvais en demandant fort d'un ton aggressif :

-"Quoi ?! Kess t'as !?"

Ce matin là, les appartements de Severus furent témoins d'une chose nouvelle. Severus éclata de rire. Pas un rire ironique ou moqueur. Un vrai rire, du fond du cœur. Un beau rire franc et profond avec sa voix grave.

-"J'peux avoir l'honneur de connaître la raison de ce fait plus que très très très occasionnel ou bien ça se passe comment, amour… ?" demanda Harry qui en vrai connaissait la réponse.

-"C'est... Pfuahaha... Ta démarche... de canaaaahahahaaaard !" reparti Severus dans un fou rire clair.

-Mais c'est normal aussi ! Quatre fois pour ma première !

-...C'est vrai..." fit Severus se calmant net en se mordant la lèvre

-"Et puis la prochaine fois on fait pareil avec toi amour ! Et après on en parle ok ?" le taquina Harry.

-"En fait..." et Severus émit un baragouinement incompréhensible.

-"Queua ?

-C'ÉTAIT MA PREMIÈRE FOIS À MOI AUSSI !" hurla un Severus légèrement rouge.

-"REALLY NIGGA ?

-Heu ?

-Non rien c'est un truc moldu.

-...

-Sans déc ?

-...oui

-Super ! Mais alors... En plus t'es plus vieux... Moins habitué au sport..." murmurait Harry dans sa barbe, les yeux brillants de malice.

-"Quoi ?" fit Severus en lançant sur Harry une chaussure alors qu'il s'habillait.

-"Hé le vieux... !" héla le plus jeune.

Deuxième chaussure.

-"Kess tu veux ?!

-Marche un peu pour voir... T'as l'air pataud...

-Je t'emmerde.

-Langage.

-Tu me saoules.

-C'est mieux. Allez lèves-toi.

-Nan" fit Severus qui s'était rassit depuis longtemps.

-"Alleeeeeeeez... _Ssss'il te plait..._ " implora le brun en fourchelang.

-"Ok..."

Severus se leva et fit quelques pas. Une douleur atroce lui traversa le cul jusque dans son dos ce qui le fit gémir. En plus des reins et des hanches.

-"Aaaawwwmnnnh...

-Ahahahahahah !

-C'est pas drôle..." gromela Severus en se massant l'arrière train.

-"Exact. C'est très triste.

-Non quand même pas mais... Oh et puis merde okay ?!

-Quel vocabulaire dès le matin mon amour... Où sont passées tes magnifiques tournures de phrases si propres au potionniste que tu es ?

-Dans le cul d'un certain brun à la légendaire cicatrice, tu les trouveras si apprendre à te taire tu ne sais pas. Mal cela fera. Te l'assurer je peux. ( U_U)

-YODA !?

-Heu ?

-Nan rien, un truc moldu encore.

-Bon faudrait que tu t'habilles là..." fit Severus en rassemblant les affaires d'Harry.

-"T'as bien raison M'man ! Outch!"

Cette fois ce fut une boule de fringues plus une ceinture dans la tête qui atterrirent sur Harry.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ^w^

Merci de votre lecture ^^

à bientôt !


	5. épilogue

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

 **Zeugma :**

Niehehe ! Eh bien oui mais... Il y en a un tout trouvé... XD

 **SuperMissPanda :**

Bon syrielle, là tu vas trop loin. Arrête de m'engueuler j'ai rien fait. Je fais ce que je veux. C'est bien. Mais tu peux faire des coms sans m'engueuler.

* * *

Voici le dernier chapitre de "les couloirs de Poudlards" !

Bonne lecture!^^ 

* * *

épilogue:

On était dimanche et Harry avait une question qui le taraudait.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble, avec Sev'. Et cinq jours officiellement depuis qu'un Serdaigle de deuxième année les avait surpris en... pleine activité dans un couloir. La nouvelle avait choqué tout Poudlard même Dumbledore, qui avait déclaré qu'ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient. La seule à ne pas avoir été étonné a été Hermione (oh étonnant...). Elle avait compris avant les autres. Mais la majorité des élèves des professeurs (ainsi que les fantômes, comme google plus, on sait qu'ils sont là mais on s'en fout. Cependant faut pas les oublier...) se demandaient comment ces deux êtres qui se détestaient ont pu tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre ?

De là, vint la question d'Harry. Comment étaient-ils tomber amoureux ?

Pour Harry c'était simple. Depuis qu'ils s'était fait allumer. Enfin un peu avant en vrai. Mais cela était facile pour lui cependant pour Severus... ?

 _ **Sshpsshp**_

Severus était allé faire le plein chez Pomfresh. Lorsqu'il entra, il trouva Harry face à lui, les poings sur ses hanches fines et étroites, décidé.

-"Heu Harry... ? Ça va ? J'ai fait quelque chose... ?

-Je crois que tu me dois des explications mon amour.

-Je peux ?" demanda Severus en sortant sa baguette.

Pour toute réponse, Harry hocha la tête et ouvrit son esprit.

-"Ah... ok" comprit le maître des potions après un silence "Je te propose de t'asseoir" fit-il en faisant de même.

-"Je suis assis et je t'écoute" fit Harry une fois posé.

 ** _SSHPSSHP_**

-"Tout à commencer avec déjà l'idée de te séduire. Je ne savais pas si je voulais être avec toi toute la vie mais je t'appréciais énormément depuis que j'avais vu que t'avais eu une enfance de merde comme moi et surtout que tu n'étais pas comme ton père. J'avais pas pris en compte la potion qui a un peu accéléré les choses par contre. J'ai fais semblant d'être sous son emprise pour accéléré mon plan...

-QUEUA ? DONC C'ÉTAIT DE TON PLEIN GRÉ QUE TU ME PELOTAIS LE CUL ? OUHLALA SEVERUUUUS J'TE CROYAIS PAS COMME ÇAAAAAAA...! " hurla Harry faussement choqué.

-"Oh ! T'arrête de gueuler c'est bon ? Donc. Oui c'était voulu car cette potion ne marche pas sur moi, je bois de l'élixir de méloblaireau tous les matins et suis donc immunisé...

-Haaaaan mais t'es un gros parano en faiiiiiit...

-Bon tu veux mon histoire ou faire ta grognasse ?

-L'histoire... " répondit le brun un faux air penaud.

-"Là où j'avais vraiment pas prévu DU TOUT, c'était Drago. Tu m'as expliqué c'est bon t'excuses pas. Oui je dois en parler même si ça te gonfle. Quand je vous ai surprit tous les deux, j'étais clairement amoureux de toi. Toi de moi aussi d'ailleurs non ?

-Oui... Clairement amoureux ? Après avoir tâté de mon fessier de dieu grec ? Drôle de coïncidence... J'ose à peine y croire...

-T'as raison t'as un cul d'enfer méga bon en baise en plus.

-HEY !

-Et donc... AÏE ! TAPES PAS C'EST VRAI ! Oui je continue. Donc. J'ai été détruit à ce moment là. J'ai vraiment cru que tu l'aimais. Du coup, je me suis efforcé de mettre de la distance pour éviter de me blesser et de faire une connerie.

-Merci Severus ça m'l'a bien mise aussi vraiment...  
-Je savais pas ! Excuse moi...

-Bisous.

-Mmmh... OK."

Et Severus se mit à embrasser langoureusement Harry. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent mais le brun s'arrêta.

-"Hé nan ! Après l'histoire !

-Ok...bon. Après la suite tu la connais, je t'ai trouvé dans le couloir en train de morfondre comme une madeleine et voilà !

-Cool. T'sais Sev' j'aimerais te dire un truc. Je voudrais t'aider à résoudre ce problème mais il est malheureusement incorrectible : t'es trop nul en racontage d'histoires...

-Et tu as actuellement et accessoirement fait décédey le Français. "

Harry lui tira la langue et Severus le projeta par terre en l'embrassant à la tractopelle. C'est ce moment gênant où ils étaient tous deux nus derrière la table basse, en train de frotter leur érection naissante que choisit Dumbledore pour entrer à l'improviste ce qui fit lever la tête de Sev' au dessus de la table.

-"Oh... C'est à qui le caleçon à canards sur fond vert ? Severus ? C'est à toi ? J'en ai un assez ressemblant ! (on veut pas savoir ! ). Ça tombe mal, tu sais je voulais te voir...

-MAIS IL FAIT CHIER LE VIEUX BARBU AVEC SES QUESTIONS À LA CON DE MERDE, QU'IL ARRÊTE DE FAIRE CHIER LE MONDE ET QU'IL RETOURNE BOUFFER SES PUTAINS DE BONBECS AU CITRON !" beugla Harry d'une voix charmante.

Sur ce, il attrapa les cheveux de Severus qui replongeat la tête en murmurant un vague «J'arrive dans 50 ans vieux con d'ici là tu s'ras p'têt mort...?».

Et Dumbledore referma la porte (toooooouuuut doucemeeent...).

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà c'est la fin (déjà ohlalala)**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews et à celles qui me suivent.**_

 _ **Je suis triste que ce soit déjà la fin mais je ne sait pas faire de fics avec beaucoup de chapitres.**_

 _ **Du coup pour me rattraper j'en ai écrit d'autres dont une en cours d'écriture et j'ai une idée pour une prochaine.**_

 _ **La prochaine sortira certainement mercredi prochain et sera un two-shots**_


End file.
